Guardian Spirit
by Blind Dark Faith
Summary: AU Yaoi, Daiken & Takouji :: They were chosen by the goddess to be protected by mystical Guardians...
1. Prologue: Protecting You

Guardian Spirit

By: Blind Dark Fate

Note:

 "Normal Talk"

 "_Spirit Talk_"

 'Thinking'

 _Telepathy_

[Prologue: Protecting You]

 He was just sitting there, crying on the floor. He didn't move, but he kept crying out. There were flames surrounding him, and yet, it didn't touch him. He was alone. he was always alone. I wondered, why was he here, by himself? Where was his family? Did anyone care if there was a three-year-old boy stuck in the middle of his own home being swallowed by fire? Then I said to myself, no one does anymore. Now, I found my sole purpose as to why I exist. I was sent to protect this boy. He may be too young, but he needed someone, and that person is I.

 I walked up to that boy. The flames parting as I neared him. I wasn't afraid. I am a spirit, a spirit of flame. So it wouldn't bother me. The boy kept crying. His cries were being muffled into a soft heartrending melody. I couldn't help but admire this boy. His hair was a unique color of mahogany or maroon. His skin was almost a golden color, with the fire reflecting from it. There was this divine aura around him, that it's as if it was protecting him from the fires. I fell to my knees beside him. I bent over, and circled my arms around him. His cries soon quieted down, but it was obvious to me that the boy was still crying. I tried my best to calm the boy down. He clutched on to me, and I held his protectively. "Where is my mommy?" He cried in a tiny whimper. I held him closely. Don't worry, I'll protect you was what I told him, and that was my promise to him that will last forever.

 War. It can never lose you. It's everywhere, and people lost all hope once their city it lost. One-forth of our world was engulfed in its destruction and ruled over the Dark Lord. Terrible monsters have inhabited our world, equaling the population of humans. No one was safe in the world, and everyone knows of this harshness. That is why they turn to our Gods, praying, hoping, and sacrificing everyday just for refuge. In return, they sent down gifted people, with extraordinary powers. They are still considered as humans, but with magic and such. There are different classes of people with powers, some I don't know much of. Soon the people began to have faith, but fear is still there. But we're they enough to restore our long-term war? Then the Goddess sent down to the world, Guardians

 The guardian's sole purpose is to protect our assigned Chosen. We help fight beside our gifted master. We see to it that they have served the Gods with their talents and guided them to get stronger. But. my master and I are different. It's not like that between us. Yes, I help in making him strong in everyway. I do protect him. I protect him with my life. I fight by his side all the time. Then what makes our relationship as Guardian and Chosen different? The Chosen has an age limit as to when they are really suppose to get their Guardian. That age is when they turn ten years old. I found my master when he was three, only three. There wasn't even a summoning ceremony. I just. appeared to him, that day when his town was engulfed in flames.

 The way my master treats me is different from what I see with other Chosen and Guardians. Usually, the Guardians aren't there beside their masters, waiting for their masters to summon them in battles, big or small, or when they are in trouble. But, my master allows me to stay beside him everyday. It's like we aren't just partners, but friends. He even said that I was his best friend. We are fighting partners, never backing down in fights. And we are best friends, always sticking by each other's side. My master said that he would protect me, just as I would protect him. I'll never leave his side, as he wouldn't for me.

~

 The fires were still burning, even after it began late at night. The city has crumbled, just like all the others that have been attacked by a sting of war. But it was over. It was all over; the terror has ended. Yet, there were still those foreign inhibitors in those vast lands, and Dark Soldiers that want revenge and destruction on the world. The Dark Lord may have fallen, but he knew it wasn't over.

 They stood there, surveying the area. There were no sign that there are still any people in the city. It was too quiet, but it's always like that after the city becomes in ruins. "_Will they come back to rebuild the city?_" A small boy, with messy reddish brown hair, looked around the city with depressed chocolate brown eyes. He had pale skin, compared to his master's. He looks to be around the age of ten. He wore pure white robe like clothing, with a few red colors, and a red sign on his forehead. "_I doubt anyone could have survived this._"

 The one beside the boy was older looking, around the age of sixteen. He has spiky mahogany-maroon hair, with a golden-tan skin tone. His eyes were the same color as the smaller boy beside him, but he had no sign on his forehead. "I hope everyone is ok. I hope she got away safely. I just feel bad that. I wasn't here to protect this city." He told him.

 They were at the cliff side, watching the smoke rise up to the sky, turning the sun into a reddish color. "_What do we do now Daisuke-sama?_" The Guardian asked.

 The older boy gave the smaller one a look for adding that suffix 'sama'. The guardian cowers down, bowing his head in shame. Daisuke shook his head, as a sign that he'll let it pass. The Guardian knew how much his master didn't like to acknowledge as something above as he was. He wanted his guardian to be as equal as he was. "I don't know, Takuya. All we can do now is. run." He replied in a soft whisper.

To Be Continued.

((So what do you think of this story? Should I continue? It's a mix of Digimon 2 & 4. The Digidestined are the Chosen, and the Digidestined from 4 are the guardians. The sign on Takuya's head is his Fire Spirit sign. Yes there is Yaoi, and it will mostly be on my two most fave couples, Takouji and Daiken. Everything may be confusing for now, but thing's will be explained later. Of course, if you haven't notice, this is an AU fic. Surprising characters will show up, so be prepared. Please R&R!!!))


	2. Chapter One: Strange Pair

Guardian Spirit

By: Black Night Kitty

Note:_ Daisuke = Takuya "Spirit of Flame"_

[Chapter One: Strange Pair]

_ I've only met him two weeks, and yet I still don't understand him. Daisuke is overall stubborn, cocky, loud, energetic and over confident. Then there are times when he acts as if he wouldn't care in the world for anything, but his close friends. He can be so dense at times, but he is also caring and protective. It's very evident between his Guardian that he would do anything to make his partner happy, and he cares so much for him. He would also do anything to make other people happy. You can also say that he is very loyal to his friends, or to people he has close relations to. Daisuke is just so many things, that there is no one word to describe him. You'd think you've got him all figured out, but when you see something different about him, your whole perspective of the guy changes completely. Now I'm getting confused even more. I may never understand him, but I know for sure I don't regret ever meeting him._

_ My name is Inoue Miyako. I'm class Spellcaster. Okay… I'm not really a Spellcaster yet, but I will be the greatest one in the world! My dream is to know all the spells in the world in order to be the best. I'll also learn all the difficult spells, and I'll be the strongest. And just like all Chosen, I want my Guardian to be the best and the strongest in the world. The thing is, how can my Guardian and I be strong, if we don't even like to fight?_

_ Like I said before, I'm a chosen from the Goddess. I feel so lucky to even have one. If I remember clearly, my older brother and sister weren't chosen on their first Calling Ceremony. Well, after their third time they got theirs. But I got mine on my first Calling._

_ Kouichi is the name of my Guardian. He's like my otouto-chan, ever since my city was turned into ruins by a sting of battle. He's my only family I have, now that I'm separated from my siblings. Kouichi is somewhat very opposite from me. He's usually quiet and very cautious. Me? I'm loud and never think ahead of myself. (Kind of like Daisuke. But he's more worse than I am, and I watch out for the guy.) I find it cute that Kouichi would call me his onee-san. He is my conscience at times whenever I don't think ahead. He is also overly protective for me. I can't blame him. He **is** my Guardian after all. I'd be the same towards him, but he is more like that caring little brother. I love my otouto-chan so much, I don't know what I'd do if anything happens to him. Plus, he is the Spirit of Darkness, the good one._

_ How did I meet Daisuke, you ask? Well —_

_~_

*Flashback*

 Life wasn't going well for Miyako and her guardian. Just today, they came into town, looking for a place to rest and eat. Strolling around, she bumped into some kid, who didn't even apologize for running into **her**. So she walked on with her guardian in tow, willing to chase after that boy who hurt his onee-san. But Miyako let it pass. They found a nice affordable inn, and decided to eat first then rest. After eating a nice filling lunch, they came upon paying their bill. That's when everything turned around for her. Her wallet was gone, and she couldn't pay. She wanted to run away before she was sent to jail, but she knew it was wrong. Instead, the owner called for a Slave Taker to take her away, and who ever paid for Miyako, the money would go to the owner of the inn.

 Now Miyako gave up in trying to escape her moving cage, dragged by a horse-carrier. She plopped down at the farther side of her cube-sized cage, away from the Slave Taker. She sighed, and leaned up against the bars. She's at the age of sixteen, and has long lavender hair with hazel eyes. She wore mostly all black, indicating to the people all around her of her class, Witch. "This is so not fair! Damn that small boy. I hope that Cherubi-sama would curse that evil little twit!" She muttered. Then she glanced at the Slave Taker. "Curse him as well."

 "_Oh Miyako-san, you don't really mean that_." Kouichi said in his soft tone. He looks to be around the age of ten. He had short dark hair, with midnight blue eyes. He has his black symbol of darkness on his forehead, and he wore mostly black robes to match his Chosen.

 The girl glanced at her Guardian with hateful eyes. "Your right… I hope that **all **the Gods curse them." She sneered.

 The Slave Taker glanced at the girl behind him, in her cage. "Oh, so ye talk to ye self, aye?"

 Miyako shot her head up at the old man. "No I don't! It just so happens I'm a Chosen!"

 "Really?" He seems to look though to where Kouichi might be. "Perfect, the more bidders would want to feisty girl like ye." It's known for humans who weren't chosen to have Guardians, to not see the spirit protectors.

 Kouichi frowned inwardly. He stood up and neared the bars near the Slave Taker. His fists were tightly clenched. "_I could hurt him you know_." He said in his usual tone, eyes blaring for insult of his mistress. "_Just say the word, onee-san."_

 Miyako kept her eyes glared at the old man. "Don't bother," she whispered. "This cage is secured with anti-magic amulets."

 Kouichi's frown deepened. "_Then how do we get out? I don't want you to be sold to anyone. And how are you going to become the best Spellcaster, if you can't travel anymore?_"

 The girl's eyes softened. "Kouichi…" she glanced a the man, then at her Guardian's blue eyes. "Hey, I'm not a Witch for nothing." She smirked. Then the carrier came to a sudden halt. The impact threw the two forward. Miyako pushed herself up to her feet. "What the hell was that for!?" she shrilled.

 "Shut up, Witch!" The man stood up from his seat and jumped down from his carrier. Miyako raised a brow, and neared the bars of her cage. Kouichi was beside her, also with curiosity. The man walked around his horse, and in front of it was a cloaked body lying on the road. "Look what we have here. Seems alive to me. We got another slave." The man bent down to pick the body up. All of a sudden, a sound of a slick blade whizzing above the partners was heard. They looked above them, only to see the roof of the cage break into pieces. Kouichi pulled his tall mistress down, and used himself as a shield from the shattered debris.

 The man turned his head and saw what happened, but then he was knocked out and he fell to the ground. Behind, where the man stood, was the cloaked figure. The hood was taken off the head, to reveal a smirking boy with spiky maroon hair. It a swift motion, he jumped into the air, and took out a sword, slashing at the holds on the horse on the carrier. Then he flipped in the air, landing perfectly on the saddle of the horse. The boy turned his head to her and smirked widely. His chocolate brown eyes were shining, and he winked at her. Then suddenly, he slipped from the side of the saddle. Miyako's jaw dropped at his pathetic antics. 'Oh mi gosh….' Kouichi sweat dropped at this. Then the boy quickly got back up and sat up straight. He looked up above them, and tugged at the reins of the horse. Then is sped away.

 "What the —" Miyako blinked in confusion as she was airborne. Beside her was her Guardian, totally confused too. They were speeding through the air, following the running horse with that boy riding it. She tugged down on her skirt and glared at the boy below. "What the hell is going on? You jerk, are you doing this?" She screamed. She turned to the smaller boy beside her. "Kouichi! Do something!"

 The boy nodded and stretched out his arm, aiming at the rider. A dark ball of power formed in his palm, and he went to release it. But it stopped midway, causing the partners to become baffled at this. "_How did he—_" His eyes widened in shock.

 The cloaked boy suddenly released the reins of the horse, letting it keep running with out a rider. The boy was rolling on the ground. Miyako stared in disbelief as the boy stood up, dusting himself. 'This guy has some deep shit going on.' She thought. Then the boy looked up, and the partners descended to the ground. Kouichi quickly examined his chosen, making sure she's all right. Miyako eyed him, telling him she was fine. Then she looked at the boy, and glared. "Okay, what's the deal? First you save me, and I don't know how you did, then you make me go in the **air**, scaring the **shit **out of me, and trying to **kill** me!" Kouichi was standing beside her, ready to attack on her word.

 The boy was the same age as she, from what she could tell, but kind of short. He snorted and rubbed his nose with a finger. He had his other hand on his hip. "Well…" then Miyako blinked her eyes wider upon seeing a little boy with white, and red robes, and a red symbol on his head. "You see… I was on my way, walking down the road, and I heard this annoying yelling sound. I wasn't sure if it was a monster or something could have attacked someone. So I hid for a while. I saw the slave carrier, and I saw you… so yeah. So I decided to play hero, and yup."

 "_He's full of himself…_" Kouichi sighed.

 Miyako crossed her arms, and nodded her head. "I agree with you, otouto-chan."

 The boy glared at the pair. "I heard that… I am not so full of myself. I happen to be a wanderer who'd want to do a good deed. And you're not welcome!" He crossed his arms, and stuck his nose in the air. He turned around, and slowly walked away. The little boy that stood beside him stared at them and blinked his chocolate brown eyes. He turned around to catch up with his master.

 "Well I didn't even say thank—wait a minute!" Miyako pointed at the two guys ahead. They both froze on the road. "You… you understood my Guardian?" She stuttered in disbelief. Kouichi had his eyes widened as well.

 The maroon haired boy looked over his shoulder with eyes that had no care at all. His Guardian was facing the chosen pair. "And… what's so wrong about that?" He asked in a dull tone.

 "Well," the lavender haired girl crossed her arms. "It's a known fact in the Guardian world, that the Chosen are the only ones who can understand their own Guardians. It's just wrong and unusual. And no Chosen could ever understand anyone else's Guardian. What makes you so special?" She leaned over, staring with her hazel eyes.

 The boy shrank back. "Well, I don't know. Got lucky I guess." He turned around, but Miyako grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Hey! I saved you! At least let me go now… what else do you want?"

 The girl sighed, and let go of the boy's shirt. She stuck out her hand in front of them. "My name is Miyako. I'm a soon to be greatest Spellcaster." She smiled widely.

 The boy blinked down at her hand. He took her hand. "The name is Daisuke, and this here is my Guardian, Takuya."

 Miyako shook his hand. "That's Kouichi!" She eyed the boy closely. "Ah. So you're a Warrior?" Eyeing the sword on his right side.

 Daisuke rubbed the back of his head, and laughed a bit. "Yeah well, I'm not that good of a Warrior. Just started my journey around a few months ago."

 "_No you d—_" Daisuke elbowed his partner, cutting him off. "_Um, sure._" Takuya rubbed his arm dramatically.

 Miyako and Kouichi blinked their eyes on the pair. "Strange. I- I understood him." Miyako said almost in a whisper.

 "So, you could understand Takuya. Strange enough, he only talks to Chosen that he wants to." He said casually. Then he turned around.

 "Wait!" But then, Daisuke stopped, and sighed out in defeat. Looking annoyed, he turned around, and eyed her. Miyako was looking down at the ground with her eyes closed. Then she nodded to herself. She looked up at the boys and clasped her hands together. "I was thinking. Since you and I are both on the same road, but with different goals. Of course I want to be a Spellcaster, and you? I have no clue. But we are traveling all around the world, right?" The three guys nodded their heads slowly. "Well, I wanted to know if I could travel with you, Daisuke. It would be fun!" She looked hopeful, and turned to her partner. "Don't you think so, otouto-chan? We get to have traveling buddies! And plus, you get a fellow Guardian to speak to, and a weird human who somehow understands you." Then she looked at Takuya. "You know, you two are some sort of strange pair…"

~

Miyako

_ And they are. Daisuke hesitantly agreed, asking me if I was sure. He told me something strange along those lines. I think he said something about, "you won't be safe," or "I won't assure you that you'd be safe." Yes, Daisuke is plainly weird. With our travels, the careless boy became less than what I thought at the beginning. He wasn't some beginner Warrior, as what he says. And the more I wondered about the mahogany haired boy. Takuya is also categorized as strange as well. He acts just like his Chosen, but then he converts to his shy mode at times. I still find it really bizarre that the boy could talk to me… no less than Daisuke understanding Guardians. But then again, Daisuke said that Takuya would only talk to Chosen he wants for them to understand._

 Now, you'd think the way he acts is permanent. Well, think again. When it comes to a battle, their attitude changes completely, throwing me off on how I recognize the shorter guy. Like I said, he's not the rookie Warrior he says he is. He's like a pro. And his battle tactics isn't like that of a Warrior. More like a mix of different classes that I have seen in action. Confused? I still am.

~

 The road ahead of them looks all the same. Trees at the sides, and the road covered with dirt, sand, etc. Miyako sighed out loud, groaning in pain. Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Do that again and I'll think that you're a Harpy in heating." He muttered lowly.

 The two guardians looked from Daisuke's casual expression, to Miyako's red face. "You know what?" She bashed the shorter boy on the head, causing him to smack his face to the floor. Miyako crossed her arms, and walked away ignoring the boy. Kouichi and Takuya looked at Daisuke as they passed on by. "Jerk!" She yelled out in front of the two.

 Kouichi shook his head. "_I don't understand humans at times."_

 "_Me either. So don't try to anyways._" Takuya replied.

 Daisuke hopped up to his feet and smirked. He did a battle cry, and started to charge at the tall lavender haired girl. Miyako turned her head and shrieked. She started to run away. Kouichi and Takuya just watched as their Chosen go on with their everyday assaults and games. "_I could go for a battle right now._" Takuya sighed. "_We've been walking down this road for three days, and nothing interesting has passed by._"

 "_You and Daisuke are so much alike. Miyako and I are quiet the opposite from one another."_ He smiled and watched the two running around on the road. They passed the two fighting teenagers, and kept on straight on the road. "_But I do want a bit of action as well._" He looked up at the sky. _"Takuya, what city did you come from?"_ He suddenly asked.

 The brunette suddenly froze, and Kouichi looked back on him. He saw the sudden change of expression in the boy's eyes. "_What city did I come from?_" He repeated slowly.

 The raven-haired boy nodded, regretting of asking the question. "_Yeah, like the city you were Called._"

 Takuya blinked his eyes, and frowned. He avoided looking back into the other Guardian's gaze. "_Well, Daisuke doesn't really like to discuss that kind of topic._"

 "_Oh._" He replied. He didn't want to press further into the 'mysterious' (as what Miyako would say) pair. The two Guardians turned their heads to see what happened to their Chosen. Kouichi titled his head. "_So, where are we heading, really?_" The boy asked.

 Miyako was dusting her short black skirt. She stood up straight and adjusted her glasses. "Well, it just so happens that we are heading to Unika."

 "You sound as if you've been there before." Daisuke stated.

 The girl put her hands on her hips, making herself match the self-satisfied attitude the boy has. "Of course! That's were my real friends are. I always go there every year."

 "_But I thought you wanted to travel **all** over the world, to fulfill your Spellcaster dream._" Takuya wondered.

 Kouichi smiled softly. "_Yeah well, onee-san just doesn't want to leave her continent where all her friends and family are._"

 "Then how would you become one, if you stay here?" Daisuke asked.

 Miyako frowned. "It's not only that I don't want to leave all the people, and I'm not afraid. It's just—I feel as though I don't really have all the secrets of spells on this continent. Heck! I haven't been out of six different countries." She admitted. Kouichi neared his chosen, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Miyako smiled up at her Guardian. Then she glanced over at the off pair. "How bout you Daisuke? Don't you have a dream? Any goals in your life?"

 The mahogany haired boy blinked his eyes at her. Takuya watched carefully of his Chosen. "Well," He stared up at the blue sky above him. "I just want to find _her_." He whispered.

 Miyako tilted her head in confusion. "Her?"

 Takuya frowned sadly. "_His—His sister. They've been separated for a long time."_ The boy replied.

 Miyako's face softened. "What happened?" she asked in almost a whisper.

 Daisuke looked down at the girl, his blank eyes disappearing. "Why would you care?" He shrugged, and turned around. Then he walked on through the path. "What's past is past. No use dwelling there." He replied. "If you do, your life won't go on ahead, and you won't have no roads ahead of you, if you keep looking back." Then the boy looked over his should and smiled. "That's what my 'nee-chan told me when I was little."

 Miyako was left standing, watching the boy move on. Takuya trailed behind his master, and Kouichi stared at Miyako's expression. She shook her head, and started to follow him.

~

_Flash_

_ It was dark outside, and the only window to the outside world was occupied by a lone and small figure. A hand was placed on the cold glass, wishing that it could touch the night sky. It was clear, and stars shined brightly with the full moon flooding the scene. The figure sighed, and the hand slowly trailed down to the side. "Dai-chan?" A soft voice called out from behind._

_ The small boy with spiky maroon hair turned his head and saw a girl, older than he was, and closely resembled him. He saw a smile rose from her pink lips, and her skin was milky under the moonshine. She neared the boy, and sat at the opposite side of the boy on the sitting area. She placed a hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair. She giggled at the pouting expression the boy had, as he tried to tame his hair down. "What are you doing here by yourself, squirt?" She asked in her casual happy tone._

_ The boy rolled his eyes, and stared back out at the window. "What do you mean by that? I'm not alone." The maroon haired boy replied._

_ The girl shook her head. "Then where is Takuya-kun?" She asked._

_ The boy looked around, and shrugged. "Probably with Terry-chan." He said in a flat tone._

_ The girl sighed. She then stared out at the night sky, through the clear-glassed mirror. Her smiled faded and her expression softened. She slowly turned her head, to watch her little brother sadly. 'I finally found you after all these years. Once this war is over,' She paused in her thought. Then she closed her eyes. 'I might not be able to stay with him much longer. I might not even survive even though I am part of the Celestial Squad.' She frowned deeply._

_ "Nee-chan?" The maroon-haired girl snapped her head up and blinked at the boy's reflecting expression. "Jun-chan, is something wrong? Your hand is shaking, and you're crying." The girl blinked her eyes and tears fell. She rubbed them away. It was true she was crying, but she didn't really know why. "Tell me?" His big chocolate eyes were staring up at hers._

_ Jun had a teary smile, and pulled the smaller boy into an embrace. Her head lay upon his head, and they both stared at the glowing moon. "Daisuke," she whispered softly. "Promise me, that if ever we are separated, we'll wait for each other back at Venon."_

_ "Venon?" The boy questioned, his eyes blinking. "But that's far. And why would we get separated? Jun."_

_ Jun closed her eyes and laid her forehead in the back on his head. "Daisuke, just promise me. Please? I want to see it, our home. It's been too long, and it's the only place that we can ever go to. I know it may be in ruin, but I want to visit it." She turned her head, her cheek on the boy's head, and she stared at the stars. "You know how this war is going. And we are still training, but when we are ready, they will set us in battle. We might go in separate ways. If we do get separated, we should go back home."_

_ It became silent, and the stars were blinking. Daisuke turned his head, making the girl tilt her head to look at her brother. "Okay. I promise." He smiled widely. "I'll walk forever until I can make it to Venon."_

~

 They were lost, and he knew it. He wondered how he was talked into taking one of Miyako's 'short cuts'. She did say she knew the Unika areas. "Yeah right." He muttered. They were probably miles away from the roads, and they've been in the forest for more than five hours. 'Usually Miyako would be complaining, now I'm starting to.' He said to himself. "Miyako-san, you said you knew where we are going." He swatted a tree branch from his face. "Looks like we're lost. We should have stuck on to the road. By now we'd be at the boarders of Unika." He whined.

 "_I have to agree with Daisuke-kun, onee-san."_ Kouichi looked up above him, and couldn't see the sun through the thick branches of the trees. "_Plus, I don't remember ever going through this dark forest._"

 Miyako bit her lip, but kept her pride. "Oh come on, guys. Stop complaining. We're probably inside Unika's boarders." She said in her usual tone, trying to keep a calm voice.

 "_But I didn't feel the magic barriers of the city._" Takuya said. All the cities have magic barriers to keep out monsters and occurring Viral Spreads that could cause a city to become ruins. But the main reason that a city would become a ruin is through Stings of Battles, or Dark Warrior Raids. They are more terrorizing than monsters or Viral Spreads.

 "Maybe we just passed by it quickly." She waved a hand to ignore the brunette Guardian. "C'mon, let's just keep going." Daisuke grunted and crossed his arms, following the tall lavender haired girl. Kouichi sighs and follows behind the two humans. Takuya blinks his eyes, and then runs after the group.

 Takuya neared his Chosen closely. "_I don't think it's a good idea to go through here._" He whispered.

 "And you just noticed that now?" Daisuke replies flatly.

 The brunette shook his head. "_No, it's just, I have a bad feeling that there might be something bad out here_."

 Daisuke shrugged. "Don't worry. It's not like something we can't beat." He said causally. He grinned with pride and confidence. Takuya sweat dropped and just followed his chosen.

 Kouichi froze and looked around. Miyako turned her head to him. "What's wrong Kouichi-chan?" She asked.

 "_The air is thick. I think we are in Dark Warrior territory_." He replied in a whisper. The girl's eyes widened in fear.

 "How did we end up here?" She asked in a shaky voice. She was looked around, afraid that a Dark Warrior could be near.

 Daisuke shook his head. "Maybe it's because of your bad sense of direction." He resorted. Takuya frowned and nudged the boy. "What? It's true!"

 "_Leave her alone, Daisuke_." He moved in front of his Chosen, surveying the area. "_Are you sure this could be their territory? I don't see their camp site anywhere."_

 "_There is a reason why I'm the Spirit of Darkness, Takuya._" He smirked at him. The brunette smiled up at him. The raven-haired Guardian pointed at one direction. "_There are some dark fires there. So I'm guessing that is where the camp is._"

 Miyako nodded and went to go the opposite direction. "Then let's go this way."

 "You're kidding right?" All three pairs of eyes turned towards the mahogany haired boy. "C'mon, we should destroy their camp site. We'll waist time if we go to Unika and tell them about the camp. They're probably planning on attacking the city any moment from now." He took out his sword and heaved it to his shoulder. "Plus, I want some action." He winked at the girl.

 Miyako narrowed her eyes. "Are you crazy!? You don't know how many warriors there are, and plus, you said that you are a rookie warrior. Compared to their strength, you're probably ten times weaker than any of those Dark Warriors. Haven't you heard where they are rumored to come from?"

 Daisuke shrugged and turned towards the campsite. "They don't scare me." He replied with ease. Takuya shook his head, and went in front of his Chosen. "Takuya." He eyed him.

 The brunette smiled widely. "_Not without me you're not going_." He said. "_I want to have some piece of the action too!_"

 Miyako and Kouichi nearly fell from the brunette's reply. "_You're allowing him to fight_?" Kouichi questioned.

 The brunette nodded his head. "_He wants to, and I do to. We're partners, and we never back down on awaiting battles_." Both boys were grinning widely at each other. Then they walked through the trees and bushes towards the Dark Warrior's camp.

 Miyako gave up, and threw her hands up in frustration. "Come on Kouichi. We're going to help them. They are so stupid." She muttered and followed after them. The raven-haired boy nodded and followed beside her. Suddenly there was a big explosion, and the ground beneath them rumbled. Miyako quickly got up and ran into the campsite. There were black fires everywhere, and some dead bodies of the dark armored warriors. She looked up to see Takuya in his fighting fiery armor. She was mesmerized on how the two fought with grace, almost like a graceful dance routine for the both. They had their backs close to each other, fighting each warrior that would come near them. Daisuke would have a slash at them with his sword, but turn around to slice the other before it even touched them. His Guardian, with his fire, would finish off the warrior that Daisuke would abandon.

 "_I don't think they even need help._" Kouichi stared at awe as he watched as the two fights off every Dark Warrior in the camp. 'I've never seen a Guardian and Chosen fight like this, ever. Usually, when Takuya and Daisuke fight, they're not this intense. With great skills like that, you'd think that by now they'll send out waves of energy, but I can't feel any.' He thought to himself.

 Three Dark Warriors gathered together at one side, and gathered energy. Miyako saw this and thought that maybe she should help out. "Daisuke! Watch out!" She yelled out.

 The maroon haired boy snapped his eyes wide and turned his head to see the three warriors aiming their energy at him and his Guardian. "Takuya, defense maneuver." He said in a low tone, that only his partner heard. The brunette nodded, and disappeared from view. Eight warriors all attacked at once, surrounding Daisuke.

 Miyako gasped. The raven-haired boy turned towards his Chosen. "_By now the Dark Warriors should have noticed you, Miyako-san. We should also armor up_." He suggested to his partner. The girl nodded. She closed her hazel eyes, and her rod appeared in her hand. A magic circle appeared beneath her, glowing purple, and light shining up on her. With her rod, she drew out the symbol on her Guardian's forehead, into the air in front of her. Then both of her hands were pressed up against the black symbol, and she opened her eyes. "Execute!" She yelled out. Kouichi suddenly was in front of the symbol, and it passed through him. He was now in a black armor, and his magic waves radiated from him. "_Ready to help?_" He glanced at his tall Chosen.

 "You bet!" She nodded. With her rod, she lifted it up high, pointing it to the sky. She then chanted out loud a spell of protection around herself and her Guardian. Just as Kouichi suspected, there was a group of Dark Warriors in front on them. Kouichi fought with his dark powers, and Miyako cast spells. They knew they weren't as strong as the other pair, fighting off clutters of the warriors, easily taking them down. The fight was messy, and the site was burnt down. They did make it through, after some minutes of battling (or hours for Miyako.) But they didn't come out clean, and unharmed.

 "I only got temporary spells that will make your arm stop bleeding." Miyako was inspecting the arm of the mahogany haired boy. Lucky for the Guardians, they recover quickly, so they don't really need any treatment, unless they are cursed. With one wave of her rod and the right words, Daisuke's deep gash was slightly closed. "Can't believe you did that. Fight those Dark Warriors on your own. You're so stupid." She took out a piece of cloth from her sac she carried and tied it around the boy's wound.

 "Hey! You fought in it too!" Daisuke argued.

 Miyako's eye twitched. "Well at least I had a protect barrier! I thought things through." Then she poked her finger on his head. "And you didn't! You never do!" She shook her head and muttered to herself. Then she looked over her shoulder to look at the small Guardians. "How are you guys? Need any cures?" She asked in a nicer tone than before. The two shook their heads in reply. Then she looked back at Daisuke to see his blank expression in his eyes. 'Huh? That's new.' She tilted her head, and neared the boy's face. "Something wrong?" She asked.

 The maroon haired boy snapped his head back, and blinked rapidly. The blank look easily disappeared like it was never there. He shook his head. "No. Just thinking."

 Miyako raised a brow. "Oh really? Since when have you ever thought about anything?" She mocked.

 Daisuke pouted, and glared. "You are so cruel to me!" Miyako giggled and ruffled the boy's hair. He gave her an awkward look, and the girl stood up from the log. She stretched out and looked up through the branches to see the sky. Daisuke looked up as well. "Well, at least we got rid of the dark camps here."

 "_Too bad no one will praise us, because there was no witness to see our though battle._" Takuya replied.

 Kouichi had a hand on his chin, as if he were in deep thought. "_Strange. Usually is would take two waves of an army to take down a Dark Camp._" He glanced at the pair. "_Miyako and I could only take down five soldiers, and that was no picnic._"

 "Well," Miyako pointed towards the two boys. "That's because we had to make sure that those two won't be killed."

 The raven-haired Guardian shook his head. "_No, that's not it. You're missing the point._"

 Daisuke shrugged. "There's no point. We just got lucky, and let's be glad we made it through." He turned around. "Come on, let's make it to Unika before night fall." He then shivered. "Don't want to stay out knowing that there are some creepy monsters near here." Takuya rolled his eyes, and followed his Chosen.

 Miyako titled her head to face her Guardian. "I think I understand you, otouto-chan." She said softly. "They say that they are rookie fighters, but their actions make me wonder if they really are." Kouichi blinked his eyes up at her. "They're like a walking one man army. They don't really need our help. I believe that Daisuke acts careless, so we don't think he's super strong. But he's hiding something."

 "_And his Guardian is not doing a very good job on doing so._" He stared at the pair that was a few distance away from them. "_No offence, but I think Takuya-kun is trying his hardest to hide what ever Daisuke-kun wants to hide. He seems a bit hesitant on agreeing with Daisuke-kun._"

 Miyako sighed, and shook her head. "I'll never understand. Until the day I die, I'll find whatever that boy is hiding." Then Miyako grabbed her Guardian's wrist and dragged him to catch up with the other two boys.

~

 "Finally!" Daisuke ran up to the dirt road, and threw his arms out, dancing around. "It's the road!" He yelled out. Takuya giggled a bit, Kouichi shook his head, trying to hold his laugh, and Miyako narrowed her eyes. The maroon haired boy turned his head, and gave the tall girl a sheepish grin. "Let's just hurry and head to the city."

 "Why? We're almost there, and it's not yet sundown." Miyako crossed her arms, and slowly walked in an even pace down the road.

 Daisuke bit his lip and looked behind. Then he sighed and walked up beside the taller girl. "Well, because my arm might start bleeding again." He said in a bit nervous tone.

 "You're lying to me." Miyako said flatly. Daisuke snapped his head towards her, and gave her a questioning look. The girl sighed and looked at the shorter boy. "You're lying to me, and I can tell." She closed her eyes, and then opened them to look straight ahead. "But if you want to go a bit faster, then you'll have to beg me." She smiled widely.

 Daisuke gave her a disgusted look. "Please. I never beg anyone. But trust me on this, for this moment. We _need_ to get in the borders, right **now**." He said.

 Suddenly, the Guardians stopped from behind them, and looked alert. Daisuke also had the same expression. Miyako looked at each other their faces, and got nervous. "What's going on?" She whispered.

 Kouichi looked tense and turned to his Chosen. "_I think we have to listen to Daisuke._"

 "Why?" Miyako demanded. She hates guessing in things.

 Takuya also turned to the girl with a tense expression. "_A Viral Spread_." He said in a whisper.

 Miyako's eyes widened in fear, and looked around. "Where? Which direction? How? This time of the year?" She said quickly, looking very nervous and frightened.

 Daisuke frowned. "Let's run, it's coming. If we walk it in a fast pace, we'll get infected. Come on!" The boy sped off down the road, with his Guardian in tow. Kouichi practically had to force the girl to start running, and they were trying to catch up on the other pair, that was exceptionally fast.

 Miyako closed her eyes, forcing all her energy into her running. She let her Guardian pull her, knowing that she was sort of slower than the boys. 'If only I knew a haste spell.' She whined in her mind. She opened her eyes, and looked at her small Guardian. 'Too bad Kouichi doesn't know how to fly yet… wait a minute! Takuya knows how to fly! How?' The girl turned to face her Guardian. "Kouichi. At what stage. Do. You. Have. Your Flying. Ability?" She asked, trying to breath between.

 "_Why do you want to know at a time like this?_" Kouichi asked. Miyako gave him a look, and Kouichi sweat dropped. "_Usually after ten years from the Calling._" He replied. Then he snapped his head up in alert. His Chosen gave another questioning look. "_It's direction—_"

 "_Move it! It's coming from the left side_!" Takuya yelled out. The boy took his Chosen's wrist, and pulled him back into the forest area. Kouichi did the same. 

 Miyako was about to give in, but then something clicked in her mind. "Wait a minute! I do know a haste spell!" With her free hand, she got out her rod, and chanted her spell, and then she and her Guardian sped past the two pair, leaving them in the dust. "Sorry, Daisuke!" She yelled out to the two boys.

 The maroon haired boy narrowed his eyes, and grumbled to himself. "Stupid girl." He turned to his Guardian and smirked. "Ready? We don't really need her help." he questioned. The small brunette looked at his smirking partner. The boy nodded and they started to glow. Then they zoom through the forest with great speed, equaling to that of Miyako's haste spell. Out of nowhere, two figures appeared in front of them. The two boy's brown eyes widened in shock, and tried to slow down. "Watch out!" Daisuke tried to warn them. The two figures looked up, but it was too late until they rammed into the two. **BAM!**

To Be Continued…

((Hey, there's the first chapter. Like it, hate it? Don't understand? Yeah well, the others don't appear until later. They'll appear in one chapter and so. Bet you didn't think that Miyako would have a Spirit of Darkness as her Guardian. The armor they change into, Takuya and the rest, are the armor/clothing they wear when they are Digimon in Frontier, but without their masks and so on. Of course the sign on Kouichi's forehead is his symbol of Darkness. I'm not sure if I'm portraying Daisuke correctly, but everyone in the fic will be a bit OOC. Daisuke is 'hiding' a secret past. Miyako is trying to get in his case. Who are those people that the two boys ran into? When will there be romance? Don't know, but you'll just have to find out.

 Here's some information on the fic:

 There are ten types of Guardian Spirits: (as you can guess from the frontier saga) Light, Darkness, Fire, Wind, Thunder, Ice, Metal, Wood, Earth, and Water. They have three stages in their lifetime: Child to Adult to Mega. Right now, mostly all the Guardians in the fic are in their Child stage. It will take years and experience till they become Adult. Plus, Guardian's don't age. When they first appear in the world, that's how they'll look like until they reach their next stage. Then their appearance will change to a more adult look, and so on.

 Calling Ceremony. It's where children at the age of ten would see if they were granted to have a Guardian. The Calling is like the summoning of spirits. And those spirits would choose the right, fitting and compatible human to spend the rest of their lives with. It's like a gift from their most beloved goddess as protection in the harsh world.

 Classes: (as from last chapter to now) Witches & Wizards to Spellcasters or Magicians

 Warriors & Archers to Knights or Hunters

 Well, that's how my way of classes go, from stage one to stage two. But there is still more classes. Understand?

 Viral Spread? Viral Infection? Well, and Viral Spread is when the lands of the world are being reconfigured. Everything it touches would get destroyed, or infected with a virus, where they would change and such. Then after a week, things would come out new and reborn, but monsters, humans, and Guardians would be infected, and would most likely die after a week and become an Undead (worse kind of people you wouldn't want to fight). Nothing can heal them, except for some certain cures. Cities are protected from these Viral Spreads with barriers, even ruined ones and certain areas are protected.

 There are three main Gods that the people of the world believe in. There is Cherubi (God of war, peace, and discord), Seraphi (god of justice, hope, and prosperity), and Ophani (Goddess of love, life, light and dreams). There are other gods, but these three play an important role in the fic.

 Is that informational enough for you? It's hard to understand, but harder to explain. So yeah, please R&R! Want me to continue or not? So I leave you be!))  


End file.
